Markus
Even through he was raised in a cold region of russia his appearence is more like a thin guy. He was used to the polar night and always having a weapon to fight wild animals. His parants were quite wealth but his dad wanted him to be better at everything and tought him to survive in the wilderness and payed teacher to teach him certain languages and other topics. He had stress very often and got used to drink quite early. Additionaly he was able to build a clean working distill with 15. His thinking is the one of a communist but he knows the problem about humans beeing communists. He trustes much in humans because he only stayed in contact to quite lawfull people. He could count his friends with one hand because n his region live only a few people. Appearance His appearance is quite thin and he is looking weak. He is used to wearing dark long pullover and throusers. His Eyes are blue like his mothers and the hair got the black color of his dads in contrast to his pale skin. In his Hybrid appearance he is mostly melting with the shadows and using the ice flames to distract. His body is taking the form of a black lion. This form is sharing some advantages: He can sprint very fast but cant run at maximum speed for a longer time. Personality He likes to solve problems with other people by using the good old brawling and drink method. He stopped the brawling after his abilitys awakened. Very soon they took him away from his little world and now he adapt to the city environment. History He was born at a normal winter night as the first of two children. His mother died giving birth to his one year younger brother Viktor. Markus and Viktor found a mother person in the neighborhood and visited the old lady frequently. She was happy to care about some children again and Markus dad was happy having someone helping him. The old lady called Natascha tought the brothers how to cook and work with her old wood stove. In return they helped her to buy food, chop wood and keep her house repaired. The years passes and Markus' dad hired some teacher to give the brothers additional lessons in various topics. The dad is called Ilja and was working for the goverment. Markus never found out what his dad was doing for work and later he stopped asking. His first hunting was with 13. He could baraley aim so Ilja showed them how to shoot glass bottles first. Later they went into the wildernes and returned with a rabbit. Only the dad got enough training to succeed this day but the tables will turn in some years. The whole group was working for years until Natasha died. She had an illnes and the local doc said he can not help her only reduce the pain. Later when Markus was 16 he used to sit in his self made wood cabin with his brother and drunk some of his own distilled stuff. He read many books and heard enough storys to know the problems with distilling. His brother never drinks. Trivia > He learned to hunt and stay alive for some days on his own. Sadly he got used to hunt in groups and alone would take some more time. > He always wears two knifes under his clothes just in case he might need them. (two of them because one might break) > Even through he knows how to use certain weapons he dislikes to use shooting weapons because sometimes they kill too fast Quotes Can you understand the beauty of a flame ? It is easier to destroy than to rebuild. Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/